Conventionally, as this type of walking assistance device, there is known one shown in FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7 (1995)-112035 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), for example. The walking assistance device shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1 has a pair of left and right leg links extending from a frame carried on back of the user's body and foot members at the lower ends of the leg links are attached to the user's feet. It then intends that a saddle-shaped support member extended from the frame to the user's crotch supports a part of the user's weight. Each leg link has a first joint (corresponding to a hip joint) relatively closer to the frame, a second joint (corresponding to a knee joint) in a middle portion, and a third joint (corresponding to an ankle joint) at the lower end.